Conventional wiper devices and methods of wiping, spray a washer fluid against a windshield or other wipeable surface from an outlet remote from the wiper blade and a wiper blade sweeps across the windshield to remove the washer fluid from the windshield. Even though improvements have been made to these conventional devices substantial problems remain unresolved.
A first substantial problem with conventional wiper devices may be that the washer fluid sprays from a washer fluid outlet remote from the wiper blade or wiper arm. The washer fluid outlet mounted on the vehicle sprays a stream of washer fluid toward the windshield with varying degrees or accuracy depending outlet configuration, movement the vehicle, and other environmental parameters. Additionally, the washer fluid spray may then spread across a portion of the windshield which can obstruct the visual field of the driver.
A second substantial problem with conventional wiper devices may be that the external environment including actual temperature, wind chill, humidity, rain, snow, debris, or the like can effect how the washer fluid sprays from the washer fluid outlet, the washer fluid trajectory, the spray pattern, distribution on the windshield, or the like.
A third substantial problem with conventional wiper devices may be that the washer fluid upon contact with the windshield may spread and freeze, generate glare of incident light, or otherwise obstruct the line of sight.
A fourth substantial problem with conventional wiper devices can be that the amount of washer fluid spreads over the windshield and may not be retained proximate the blade during wiping.